For the Good of the Empire
by AnyaVeritas
Summary: Furious Ming (Closed Fist) and Wu the Lotus Blossom (Open Palm) are brother and sister in this one-shot. Heavy Spoilers! Ming wanted the power of the Water Dragon and needs to poison the Water Dragon's body, Wu steps in before he kills one of their party and she made herself a volunteer... But first, a duel has to be make between brother and sister. [Slight Wu\Sky romance]


_**Hi again Jade Empire folks xD I got this stuck in my head after I finished my Closed Fist playthrough and well… I got this in my mind. No to tell that the One-shot contains heavy spoilers from the game. This has a Closed Fist Furious Ming and an Open Palm Wu the Lotus Blossom with the Romance with Sky. Ming and Wu are brother and sister here so don't be naughty xD I wanted to make the scene dramatic so I took some liberties.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _For the Good of the Empire_

No one expected that the Water Dragon's body was mutilated like that, for Furious Ming it was a glorious vision… but not for his sister: Wu the Lotus Blossom. She continued to cry, even during their fight with the Lotus Assassins Elite.

Both Ming and Wu were the last of their order, the last Spirit Monks, their duty was to regain the natural order of things, but Ming wanted the power, as long as he spoke with the Water Dragon about that he must destroy the body of the Goddess of Rebirth.

Tears were still in the Lotus Blossom's eyes, and they couldn't be stopped

"Stop Crying sister! I couldn't bind you at Dirge but now shut the damn up!" he shouted to her. He didn't approved anything on what his sister did behind his back;

She repaired the Great Dam during one of the nights in Tien's Landing while he was asleep at the camp, she warned Crimson Khana about Lucky Cho's plan to poison her… and most disapproving to him…

She had begun a relationship with that annoying Rogue, he spied them during their… moment, when they shared that kiss and she led him into her tent, while gasps of desperation and pleasure were in her tent.

And Ming couldn't bind her at Dirge for some strange reasons. He could bind Dawn Star, Hou, Silk Fox and that annoying Sky to him, but wanted also that Wu, his beloved sister, was bound to him as well.

The Lotus Blossom didn't listened to him and remained quiet, pretending to be deaf at his words.

But… there was something on that she couldn't be quiet;

He wanted to poison the Dragon's body… he learnt that lesson in the Spirit Realm too well it seems…

"If the decision is yours, so is the task of bringing the blood. Who of your fellows would you sacrifice for your gain Furious Ming? Whose blood will you use?" Said Chai Ka through Wild Flower… Another choice that his cursed sister has made, Wu has choose Chai Ka over Ya Zhen, just because she was worried about the little girl, she was only a tool in Ming's eyes, he hated the girl, he hated Dawn Star, he hated the Princess… He hated everyone.

He had to choose only one, a smirk appeared on his face, pointing his finger to the Rogue "Sky will provide the blood! ". Wu opened her eyes shocked _No!_ she thought, tears on her eyes were waterfalls right now.

"No! Must I be bound while this happens? I would fight!" in Sky's voice there was shock and fear, he didn't wanted to die just because of this foolishness of Ming… Yeah, maybe he and Wu have made a mistake to fall for each other, but feelings couldn't be controlled. From Ming's mouth exited an evil laugh as he took his long sword, the Dragon's Sword, from his waist and slowly approached Sky.

"You'll met your end here Sky, prepare to encounter again your dead wife and your long lost daughter" said Ming while raised the Sword towards Sky. The Rogue closed his eyes, preparing to meet Ming's sword toward his heart…

"STOP IT!" a female's voice stopped it and Ming turned to see what voice's was. Sky looked at it as well and shoot a worried look at her.

It was Wu.

"Don't step into this Wu, I must do what I must do if you want that this Empire would be better!" he said with his eyebrows irrigated in a frustrated look.

Wu shocked her head "But you will not sacrifice any of my friends… or my beloved one ".

There were some relief expressions from Dawn Star, Lian, Hou and the other members of their party, even the Black Whirlwind.

Sky, however, he was pretty worried.

"May the Great Dragon bless you Wu" said Dawn Star with a bow, the same did Silk Fox and Henpecked Hou.

"You're a gift from the heaven Lotus Blossom" said Chai Ka through the young Wild Flower, with her body , mentioned to a bow as well.

Ming laughed at her words and approached her, by taking her cheeks with his palm "You're weak sister, you're no one and you are no one to tell me what I must do. If you want to do the tragic heroine, go read some books, I don't have time to waste with you… Beloved sister!"

Wu was sick of Ming's attitude, even in Two Rivers, he treated her like dirt, not approving her choices. But she wouldn't let him to abuse the Power of the Water Dragon and neither sacrifice her beloved one or her friends…

Wu moved away from Ming's touch, with a slap on his face "Well, beloved brother, if you want blood… I have the double of it! I volunteer for the sacrifice"

Ming was shocked when she said _double_. What does it mean? Was it another "secret" from her?

Dawn Star moved her hands towards her mouth, shocked too

"What do you mean?" she asked in a shocked voice.

"Don't do any foolishness Wu, If it is what I think you must not sacrifice for us!" said Lian while her eyes opened in full shook and surprise.

"Tell me Wu, What. Do. You. Mean?" Ming said, slowly but in a dangerous voice.

Wu closed her hands in fists and looked down, closing her eyes. After a moment of thinking, she looked at her brother, determination in her eyes, and opened her fists, that now they were red of rage.

"I carry your nephew inside me Ming, I'm pregnant…" her words were slow, but they were like knives on Ming's chest.

Sky was shocked at the revelation, he bit his lower lip and closed his hands into fists "No! Don't do it! At least fight for your life!"shouted Sky to her. Wu looked at him, with a sad smile on her face, tears were streaming down again on her cheeks "Don't worry my love, It is what I want to do… a duel." she looked at Ming again.

Now his face was in pure rage "That's why I couldn't bound you at Dirge! You… bitch!" he slapped his sister across her cheek.

Wu didn't felt the pain from his slap, she moved her hand on her cheek and she still didn't felt pain, even with the sign of Ming's hand was on her cheek.

"And let the duel be, Spirit Monks. But, Ming.. your sister will have my benefit" said the Spirit of the Water Dragon and then she turned on herself, in circle.

Wu felt stunned for a bit, but she felt stronger thanks to the Water Dragon's blessing right now, she was ready to face her brother.

After all the words he said to her… the mental abuses that he gave to her.

It was time to finish this story, it could be fratricide, but she didn't care. She wouldn't let her brother to poison the Water Dragon's body, she will fight for her life… and the child that was inside her. The Empire didn't need another tyrant, now stop it with the tyrants.

"The Heavens guide your hands Lotus Blossom! Pray it is enough!" said the Water Dragon before disappearing and leaving Ming and Wu to the duel.

The party members were watching with shock the brother and the sister that now were face to face.

For the good of the Empire.

Ming took his Dragon Sword again and began to attack Wu, she didn't had her time to draw her Double Sabers. She back flipped in time her brother's attack and had the chance to finally take her sabers.

She put herself in defense, Ming approached her and was ready to give to her a strong attack, but she was faster.

Wu gave to him several blows towards his arms but he wasn't down yet.

She put her sabers in an X shape and pointed it towards Ming's neck, but he avoided the blades, by aching his neck behind.

He tap Wu towards her foot and she was distracted by it, he gave a fist on her hand and one of her sabers was down on the ground.

She had to fight with one saber then to defeat him.

She had given to Ming several blows to his arms, trying to get his Dragon's Sword out of his hands, but it was impossible.

Ming was a master with weapons and he was better than Wu with the weapons, but he had a flaw... He lacked focus in battle.

She gave a kick on his elbow, throwing him away from her. Her saber in front of her face.

Ming grunted and stood up, running towards Wu and jumped to her, giving a kick to her face.

Blood exited from the holes of her nose.

Ming gave an evil smirk to her "Do you think you're better than me… Sweet sister?" Wu didn't answered, she turned her saber on her hand and looked at him with a fierce look on her face. Ming never saw her like that.

"There's only one thing you lack Ming, you might be even better than me with weapons but… You lack focus!" she taunted him and then again gave him several blows towards her brother.

Ming defended himself with the Dragon's Sword on his hands, she was fast and too damn fast.

He wanted her blood and even of his unborn nephew. He didn't care that she was one day pregnant, he wanted her dead.

Ming cut her wrist with his sword, distracting her with the pain and gave to her a kick on her stomach, putting her on the ground and further away from him, her only saber fell too.

Sky looked at the scene and took his sabers to help Wu and began to walk towards the battlefield. Silk Fox stopped him, by taking his arm.

"Stop Sky! She doesn't not want that you join the duel!" she said in her strong voice, it was broken with emotions.

"I can't stay here watching while that bastard of his brother kills her!" he said looking at her with an angry look, but his voice was broken in emotions too.

He couldn't lose her again.

Wu with a jump was on her feet again, she felt that she couldn't breathe, she had no weapons… Only her fists.

"It's over Wu, now all that you have to do is to die. Let me kill you and let me use your blood" said Ming with his sword on his hands.

She just looked at him, no expression on her face, no tears on her face. She didn't care about facing the death again…

She gave a brief look to her party members:

Dawn Star, her best friend…

Lian, her sensible friend and the Princess of the Jade Empire…

Hou, the funny bun master…

The Black Whirlwind, the mercenary that is in love with the wine…

Wild Flower, the little girl who had Chai Ka inside her and witch she developed a motherly instinct, even before being pregnant.

Sky, her rogue… her dashing rogue, her love, the father of her child…The one who gave it her entire self to him before the battle of Dirge. He who was her anchor to the living world while Ming and her were in the Spirit Realm.

 _It's not over yet beloved brother!_ Wu talked to herself and looked at Ming with a fierce look in her eyes.

Everyone where her anchor to the living world while in the Spirit Realm, Ming had no one.

He has so much bloodlust on his hands, he didn't bond with anyone of the party.

She ran towards Ming and he did the same towards Wu.

Everything was like the world was for an instant in slow motion, the time slowed down for a moment.

Dawn Star was streaming tears down her eyes, Lian was in the same way as her cousin, Sky was praying that Wu could be the winner of the duel.

Three silvery claws appeared on Wu's hand, she was using the Leaping Tiger style.

Ming raised his sword while running towards her.

They meet and they were face to face, Ming's sword was touching Wu's neck, blood was running down on the blade.

"No!" Sky shouted, tears streaming down on his cheeks

….

….

…

…

….

..

.

Wu's claws were inside's Ming's chest.

Her clothes are dying with blood, blood of his brother, blood of her own blood.

Fratricide was committed, but no one died for Poisoning the Water Dragon's body.

Wu retired her claws and put him gently on the floor, blood was still running down her neck, but it was nothing serious fortunately.

"So.. It end this way Wu… You…" Ming coughed and Wu was down on him, she took his head on her hands, she wanted to accompany him on his lasts moments of life.

This time the Water Dragon would not give him life again. She won the duel.

"You were always jealous of me" by the way his words were like poison, but it didn't affected her.

A single tear was on her left eye, but she wasn't crying a river.

"No Ming, you were the one jealous of me, But I wasn't affected by that. I'm not like you and I never will… " her voice was strong, but also broken with emotions, another tear from her other eye.

"The Water Dragon said to me that I am the True Spirit Monk… Not you… Your corruption landed you into this. Your evilness was malicious, you showed no compassion, no honor…"

"Sometimes I can't really believe that you are my brother Ming" her words were hard like the rock. Ming put an hand on her cheek.

Yeah, personality wise they were different… so much different. But he had to admit that he loved his sister, together they were the best students of Two Rivers, together they were the Raging Dragon and the Silver Phoenix in the Imperial Arena, they were the Imperial Champions, together they were the Dragon and the Lotus Blossom.

They were brother and sister and the philosophy or the personality would never deny that.

"I'm sorry for how I treated you… I'll… "He coughed again, blood exiting from his mouth, dying Wu's plum cloths "I'll always love you, sister ".

This was the break point, Wu let her eyes cry a river and took her brother's hand on her cheek "I'll always love you too, brother." .

Ming continued to cough, continuing to dye his sister's cloths in red blood. "I wanted the best for you… Only the best… I wanted the Empire to be a better place for you… That's.. he closed his eyes for a moment, for the pain That's why I wanted that you had someone better than Sky, That's why I wanted the Water Dragon's power… for giving you a better Empire to live in..."

Wu began to sob, tears streaming down like waterfalls, she bit her lips "The Empire will be a better place, even without another tyrant Ming…"

He looked at her and tried to reach her check, he didn't made it so he caressed only her cheek, with his hand already on it.

Wu didn't move away from his brother's touch. "P.. promise me one last thing.." Wu only nodded, whatever his last request might be.

"If… If it is a male… Name my nephew after me, and teach him what's right, don't let him be like me. Promise me." It was a beautiful request.

She looked at Sky, Hou, Lian and Dawn Star, they were getting freed from Ming's bound and smiled at them.

Then she looked again at her dying brother "I promise it to you Furious Ming"

Ming smiled, it was not an evil smile, it was a pleasant smile "I thank you, Wu the Lotus Blossom…"

And Furious Ming died in her sister's arms.

"Then let it be Lotus Blossom!" it was the Water Dragon's voice, she appeared in front of her.

Wu let it go of her brother's dead body and took his Dragon's Sword and looked at the mechanisim that was feeding the abomination on the Water Dragon's body.

"The Great Wheel must turn!" they were the Water Dragon's last words before going next to her physical body.

She launched Ming's sword towards the wheels that were torturing the Water Dragon's body in between life and death.

The machine was crumbling, the room was shacking.

Sky came next to her and touched her shoulder in an understanding way.

Wu embraced him in a tight embrace, her face in his shoulder, crying for her brother. His hands caressing her back and her long black hair.

Poets and Philosopher never dared to question that particular episode of the tragic tale of Furious Ming and Wu the Lotus Blossom. A brother and a sister, different philosophies of life, different personalities.

But they were still blood of their blood.

No one knows If Wu the Lotus Blossom maintained her brother's dying promise. Maybe people will know it in a faraway future.

Wu the Lotus Blossom saved the Jade Empire without his brother, she defeated her former master, Sun Li The Glorious Strategist and gained the empire its former glory. She set Empress Sun Lian to the Imperial Throne.

She was a fragile woman, a sensible woman but a strong and a good woman. The Empire was again glorious thanks to her. After some months she did married Sky and she was already heavily pregnant, her belly was well-rounded but it fitted her wedding dress.

Maybe she forgot the bloodshed of that episode after her wedding, but one thing was sure; She loved her brother, maybe more than she loved herself.

Poets sang songs in her glory and in her beauty, even in the Imperial Arena and they remember her as the Silver Phoenix and they remember with honor to Raging Dragon.

She had committed fratricide, but for the good of the Jade Empire.

The natural order was in balance again, and everything in the empire was perfect.

But who knows what will happen in the future? If the promise that Ming asked to Wu in his dying moment was sealed.

We'll never know…

Sky and Wu leaved the Imperial City, out of the public eye after their wedding.

And still, neither nowadays is still known about them.

Let the future discover the mysteries of this beautiful but tragic tale made of betrayal, loyalty, love, pain.

A particular odyssey that no one will never forget.


End file.
